Fairy Tail Ficlets
by GoddessOfNatureAndBeauty
Summary: This will be a series of Fairy Tail ficlets. WARNING: contains m/f spanking and profanity.
1. Natsu and Lucy

**Title: Fairy Tail Ficlets**

 **Summary: this will be a series of Fairy Tail ficlets.**

 **General Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I do not own the characters of Fairy Tail. I do not own any of the rights to Fairy Tail. I do not make any money from these stories.**

 **Notes: these are my own personal stories, so characters may seem out of character at times.**

 **Warning: profanity and m/f spanking**

 **Chapter: Natsu and Lucy**

"Lucy! What the hell are you doing here?!" Natsu yelled at the blonde girl. He was lucky enough to block her from the magical attack that a dark, guild member threw at her. He turned around and looked at her incredulously. "I told you that you couldn't come with me!"

The guild member Natsu was fighting tried to hurl another magical attack at the two of them but failed. The pink haired wizard took the guy out with one fireball to the face.

After checking the thirty-year-old man over to make sure that he wasn't dead, Natsu strode angrily back over to Lucy and grabbed her by the wrist. She struggled to pull away from him, but Natsu held a good grip on her. He lectured the girl all the way back to her apartment.

"And when I tell you not to come on a mission, it usually means DON'T GO!" The door slammed loud enough that Lucy thought he might have broken it. He dragged the blonde over to her bed.

"Natsu, let go of me!"

Natsu led Lucy to her bed. The next thing she knew, Lucy tumbled across the dragon slayers lap. Her legs dangled over his right side, and he wrapped his left arm around her waist.

"You put yourself in danger that a wizard like you can't handle. You weren't given permission to go on this type of quest. I was!" With that being said, Natsu ended his lecture and began the punishment. He pulled down Lucy's black, mini skirt along with her black, lacy panties.

"Are you kidding me?! You creep! I'll kick your ass if you lay one- AW!" He cut Lucy off with a smack to her left cheek. She squirmed under his attack and started kicking. Her resistance was useless though because her strength could not compare to what laid under those muscular arms.

The swats grew severely harsher as time progressed. Lucy's bottom was turning from a deep shade of pink to a glowing red. He worked her rump in a fashion that Lucy had never endured before in her life. She wriggled in attempts to escape the onslaught but found it wasn't working.

She pounded her fists on the floor so that she could have something to take her pent up frustration and anger out on.

"You righteous son of a bitch! Who the hell do you think -AW- you are?! What do you think gives you the right to do this to me?!" Lucy shouted with fury at her disciplinarian.

He stopped for a few seconds to contemplate his answer. "What gives me the right to do this? I think that fact that I care about you gives me the right to do this. You went against gramp's orders, so if he says that you can't do something you shouldn't go against him!" He resumed spanking Lucy as if he hadn't stopped.

The blonde woman thought it was unfair that he was treating her this way, but he did have a point. That realization brought her to sobbing. She stopped struggling and accepted her fate: her long, unpleasant, stinging, and burning fate. Lucy cried into her left arm as she held Natsu's ankle with her right hand. He could feel her grip tighten as the smacks advanced in severity.

"Lucy, it's ok," Natsu told her as he pulled the poor woman up onto his lap. He held her in a position that relieved her of not having pressure put on her freshly, spanked rear. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she sobbed. He let her stay that way for as long as she needed to; which ended up being ten minutes, but he didn't care. His friend needed him, and he would be there for her no matter what.


	2. Grey and Juvia

**Title: Fairy Tail Ficlets**

 **Summary: this will be a series of Fairy Tail ficlets.**

 **General Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I do not own the characters of Fairy Tail. I do not own any of the rights to Fairy Tail. I do not make any money from these stories.**

 **Notes: these are my own personal stories, so characters may seem out of character at times.**

 **Warning: profanity and m/f spanking**

 **Chapter: Grey and Juvia**

Grey woke up at ten in the morning. A bit later than usual but not too bad. He sat up and stretched his arms outwards which flexed his triceps and biceps perfectly.

He was about to turn to get out of bed when he felt something in his way. He looked down and saw the blue haired, water mage that was obsessed with him.

"JUVIA!" Grey shouted in a panicked state. This has gone way too far.

Juvia opened her eyes and looked at him dreamily. "Hello Grey, my darling. Did you sleep well?"

"Juvia, what the hell are you doing in my home?" He asked quizzically. "And how did you even get in here?"

"Oh breaking in was easy, and I wanted to sleep with you. I thought it would be a good idea to start sleeping together."

Grey knew he would regret asking this next question. "Why would you think that would be a good idea?" His breath held agitation, and he was also too tired for this conversation.

"To practice for when we are married, my love," Juvia said as if it was a simple fact. Grey however had an entirely different opinion on the subject.

"OK! That's it! We need to talk about something, Juvia."

"What is it? Have I upset you?"

"Juvia," Grey started out unsurly. "You can't just break into my apartment and crawl into my bed. It's… weird… Ok?"

"I understand, my love. Do you wish to punish me for my misbehavior?"

The ice wizard ran a hand over his face in a sign of being one-hundred-percent done. "No, Juvia. I'm not gonna punish you."

The water mage seemed to be disappointed by the fact that he wouldn't do anything about the situation, so Juvia came up with a solution in her mind that made her think her plan would work.

"Well, if you don't punish me, then what's going to stop me from breaking into your home the next time?"

"Juvia, if I punish you, then will you stop breaking into my apartment?"

"I can guarantee you I will behave in a better manner."

"Fine, but this isn't going to be like any of the erotic shit you probably fantasize about. Got it?"

"Yes, my darling. I understand perfectly well," Juvia said with deep satisfaction. She couldn't believe Grey was actually going to punish her. She has thought of more than enough ways this scenario could play out, and Juvia hoped there would be rope involved.

Grey, standing up in his boxers, went over to his desk chair and put on his navy, blue shirt and jeans. He pulled his brown, leather belt out from the denim loops and told Juvia to bend over the back of the desk chair. It was a dark, wooden chair that connected with the woman's hip bones in a slightly uncomfortable way. She leaned over the chair further to become more comfortable, but she also was creating better aim for the ice mage.

He held the belt above his head and brought it slamming down across Juvia's bottom. Her dress offered some protection against the blows but not enough. Grey was right: this was nothing like Juvia dreamed about. She did not expect one of Grey's punishments to be like this at all.

"Err…" Juvia half moaned in pain after five licks of the belt. Grey slightly smiled because he knew he was getting through to Juvia. She would soon learn.

Her feet shuffled on the spot as she tried to shake out the burning sensation on her ass. The pain lingered and hurt intensely. "Grey!" She suddenly said in an outburst. "I think I've had enough… I learned my lesson…" Juvia tried to stand up but was pushed back down. The contact her body made with the chair caused her to cry out with surprise.

"We're not done until I say we're done," Grey said in a dangerously low voice. He pulled the hem of her blue dress over her waist in order to expose a pair of cotton, white, cheeky panties. He slid her underwear down her pale, toned thighs in a slow motion. This caused Juvia to shiver under her skin.

Suddenly, Juvia was drawn from her thoughts and forcefully thrown back into reality as she felt another line of the thick leather bite her skin. He brought the belt down over her thighs. That caused Juvia to screech in an ungodly way.

Grey was not satisfied enough with the shading of her bare ass. He wasn't far into the spanking yet, so it would take work to get to where he wanted her rump to be colorwise. He laid the belt down harshly on her skin leaving several red stripes across her curvy bottom.

She looked back at Grey with pleading eyes and said, "Please, my love. I know I deserve this, but it is beginning to become intolerable. I won't break into your home anymore." He saw the tears that flowed down her cheeks and paused with his belt in midair.

"You wanted this Juvia, and you want to know what I won't tolerate? I won't tolerate someone breaking into my own home. I don't care who it is. You should have just knocked on my door, I would have let you in."

After he finished responding to the woman he was punishing, Grey resumed the spanking. In a fast pace, he brought the leather down hard against her sit spots leaving red, glowing marks.

When Grey finished, Juvia's ass was a glowing, scarlet color. He let his belt drop onto the floor before he helped pick Juvia up off the chair. She buried herself against his chest and apologized several times over and swearing that she'd never do such a thing ever again. Grey managed to calm her down and steady her breathing.

"I'm glad you learned your lesson, Juvia."

 _And I'm glad you care enough about me to discipline me, my love,_ the water wizard thought to herself as she leaned closer to Grey.


	3. Loke and Lucy

Chapter: Loke and Lucy

"Ahhh!" the celestial wizard screamed as a magical, throwing knife flew past her head while she fumbled for her keys. Being clumsy and off her game today, she dropped them which didn't help the situation at all. She thought she could take on this one, small quest: find the thief who steals magical objects and sells them. Obviously she should have brought another person along, but she was too stubborn to do so.

All of a sudden, behind her Leo appeared. Dressed in his usual black suit, red tie, and glasses, he looked stunning as always. "Lucy," he spoke with sudden alertness of the situation.

His appearance surprised Lucy which caused her to gasp and spin around. The attacker took this opportunity to throw the dark object and impale Lucy's back with it. Leo used his magic to change the direction of the dagger and it stabbed the ground. He then began to advance towards the thief and use his celestial spirit magic to render him unconscious.

Loke returned to Lucy and said, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… Thanks."

"I felt a strain on our bond, so I came because I thought it was an emergency. I'm glad I came when I did otherwise you could be dead." Lucy blushed at his statement. He was right: she could have died because she was too stubborn to bring someone along on a quest she thought wasn't a big deal.

"Um, yeah… I guess."

"Why didn't you bring anyone along on this quest?"

"I don't know, anyways it's none of your business. Ok?" Lucy became defensive and felt that she didn't need to explain herself, but she forgot who she was talking to.

"I am your celestial spirit, Lucy, so I think I'm pretty damn entitled to know what is going on with you at all times. I'm supposed to protect you. Your life was on the line today, and you didn't even summon one spirit. You're lucky I acted on my intuition because if I didn't you probably wouldn't still be here." Loke finished his rant with his fists clenched beside his thighs. The look in his eyes made Lucy think that she seriously crossed his limits. She could tell Loke was trying to restrain his anger, but she could also tell it wasn't easy for him.

"You're right, Loke. I'm sorry. I just wanted to prove to myself that I don't need anyone accompanying me on missions like this. I thought it would be easy, but I guess I was wrong. Thanks for showing up when you did."

Loke saw that Lucy was looking at the ground. He put his index finger under her chin and made her look at him. "I'll accept your apology after."

Lucy looked at him quizzically. "After what?"

Loke acted too fast for Lucy to comprehend the situation. The celestial spirit grabbed Lucy's upper arm and pulled her down and over his knee. The position Loke was in was kneeling on one knee so that Lucy laid over his right thigh.

She screamed for Loke to let go of her, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. He paid no attention to her cries as he began to bare and spank her curvy bottom. Lucy gasped and then let out a scream that would put a banshee to shame. Kicking her legs only further infuriated Loke which caused him to put more strength into the punishment.

Trying to wriggle out of a celestial spirit's grip was not easy at all. Since Loke appeared using his own magic, he didn't have to listen to Lucy in anyway. So whenever she demanded that he cease punishing her, he didn't have to obey her orders.

"Lucy, stop kicking." Loke tipped the blonde woman further over his knee so that he could have better aim at her sit spots. Lucy stopped kicking, but she continued to twist from side to side whenever his hand came into contact with her skin.

The celestial wizard threw her hand back to protect herself from the ongoing onslaught of smacks Loke was delivering. She looked back at him with tears streaming down her face and said, "Loke. Please stop. It hurts. I promise I won't put myself in danger anymore."

Loke paused: his hand in mid air as he looked at the crying woman staring back at him with tears glistening from the sunlight. He used his index finger to push his glasses in place. The spirit looked forward as he began to speak in a monotone voice. "I think you've learned your lesson, Lucy. I accept your apology and forgive you." He then fixed her clothes and pulled her up from the position she was in.

Her bottom stung with lingering heat and pain from Loke's disciplinary action as he helped her up off of his lap. When she stood up, Lucy immediately started rubbing at her sore rump. Loke chuckled and looked at her awkwardly as she tried to get the burning sensation to leave her skin. The blonde wizard looked at him and blushed due to being uncomfortable with the situation.

After a few minutes passed, Loke began to speak. "Promise me you'll keep yourself as safe as you can be." Loke sounded demanding, as if he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I promise, Loke," Lucy said and smiled at him shyly.

"I'll see you later then. Just remember though: if I ever find out you've done something like this again, I'll show your ass just how powerful I really am." With that he left Lucy standing there with her mouth open from the shock of what he said.

"It's so hard being a celestial wizard…"


End file.
